The Script
by RubyDracoGirl
Summary: Sillyness within! Oneshot written for Sarah Rabbit. Angel and April walk in and are promptly hired as script witers by Mikey and Donnie


This is a silly one-shot written for Sarah Rabbit. THREE CHEERS FOR RANDOMNESS!!!

_Okay, prompt is the sentence:" You gotta wonder where the world is heading nowadays when a girl can't even give a sentence."_

**The Script**

Written by AKA

Angel, walking into the Lair, stopped short, as the scene met her eyes.

Leonardo waved at her as she walked over to him.

Raphael groaned," Promise me you won't tell anyone about this!!!!"

Angel ventured to ask," What are they doing?"

Leo looked back at Mikey and Don. They were huddled toether at the table, paper and pencils and typewriter surrounding them, discussing something very quietly, which would have been weird in itself.

Leo quietly responded," They're writing a movie script…"

Angel blinked," Come again?"?

"ANGEL!!!!"

Angel's attention was snatched as Mikey leapt over the table and dragged her over to the table, standing her in front of Donnie as he proclaimed," She's perfect!!!"

Angel blinked as Donatello responded," No, no, Mikey, Angel CAN'T be in charge of the female dialogue! April would be a better choice!"

Angel blinked as Mikey showed her off like a trophy," Look! She's streetwise, cute, smart and perfect!"

Raphael smacked his hand to his forehead as he groaned," I did NOT just hear that…"

Angel blinked as Don argued," April would be a better collaborating partner, Mikey, cause she's more mature, and besides, cuteness has nothing to do with it!"

Angel now snapped, "EXCUSE ME!!!"

Mikey then spun her around and asked very seriously," Tell me this; you're walking down the street, when a flying hippo lands in your path! What do you say?"

Angel stared.

Don smirked," See what I mean?"

Angel groaned," I don't know what's going on…"

Mikey yelled," AH-HA! Perfect! That was excellent!" he turned back to Donatello smugly.

At this moment, April showed up, not really looking, she placed some groceries on the couch as she greeted," Hey guys, I found some food items on sale, so I thought I'd bring you some… some…" she stopped as she noticed Mikey and Don, still arguing, as Angel gave her a silent look that said," Help… me…"

Don suddenly grabbed April and pulled her over to the table, asking," April, if you were at the Zoo, and say some guy came up to you, asking for a signature on a petition, what would you say?"

April blinked.

Angel rolled her eyes," Buzz off, dude…"

Mikey yelled," SEE?! I told you she's perfect!!!"

Angel began to protest," no, I meant-"

Donatello beseeched April," Come on, April! What would you say?"

April blinked," Might I ask what this is about?"

Don grinned," YES!!! I knew you could do it!"

Mikey snapped," She took a long time to do it!"

April muttered under her breath," What IS this all about?"

April looked at Angel, who shrugged," They're working on a… movie script, from what I've been able to catch.

Mikey nodded," Yeah, and we need help on the girl's lines."

April and Angel looked at each other and April asked,  
" Um, well, first of all, you didn't ask us if we could help you."

Angel added," SECONDLY, you seriously need to lay off the fighting. It won't help."

Don muttered under his breath," HE's the one who said-"

Angel snapped," I don't care! Stop fighting!"

She turned to April, and April nodded," Now, as far as helping you guys with this, how often are you gonna work on this?"

Angel added," Yeah, we have LIVES you know!"

Don responded," It shouldn't be that hard! You just have to answer for the female roles in our movie!"

Leo leaned against the wall, muttering," We don't even know what this "movie"'s about…"

Mikey grinned," The life story of a pizza delivery boy!"

Angel blinked yet again and muttered," Now I've heard everything!"

April hmm'ed before nodding," Ok, I guess I can help… I mean, You gotta wonder where the world is heading nowadays when a girl can't even give a sentence."

Mikey and Donnie yahoo'ed, when Raph yelled," Pizza's here!"

"Pizza?! Where?!"

And in the blink of an eye, Don and Mikey were gone.

April blinked. Angel blinked. And slowly, they backed out and raced out of the Lair.

* * *

Lol, ok, i know it's silly, very non-sensical, but what do you think?


End file.
